Generally, in a distribution store, paper labels which indicate product information, such as a selling price, discount information, a unit price, and a place of origin, of a product displayed on a shelf are used. In a price indicating method using such paper labels, because a paper label in use has to be discarded and a new paper label should be filled in when product information is changed or a product display position is changed, expenses are continuously incurred for maintenance and repair. Further, also in terms of the environmental aspect, because paper, which is a raw material, is wasted, there is a negative influence on environmental protection.
Consequently, as a means for substituting a conventional paper label, research and development on an electronic price indicator (or an electronic shelf label (ESL)) are being vigorously carried out.
An electronic price indicator receives price-related information of a corresponding product from a central control center (server) through a wireless device (e.g., a gateway) and displays the received price-related information to provide information on the corresponding product in real time.
Here, the electronic price indicator displays frequent changes in information, discount information, or the like of the corresponding product and provides user convenience.
Nowadays, displaying numerous pieces of information such as a store symbol, a promotion image, a barcode, a product name, a product image and place-of-origin information as well as price information is required.
The electronic price indicating system includes a server, a gateway, and a plurality of electronic price indicators.
Here, the gateway and the server are connected by a wired system, the gateway and the plurality of electronic price indicators are wirelessly connected, and the gateway and the electronic price indicator performs one-way communication or two-way communication depending on types of the electronic price indicators.
Meanwhile, the electronic price indicators are a battery type and are configured to consume very low power by electronic paper displays and the like and have a service life of about 1 to 5 years.
After wirelessly receiving price information and the like through a gateway in charge, the electronic price indicators enter an ultra power mode of a deep sleep state for saving a service life of the battery.
Here, the electronic price indicators wake up at a predetermined interval (e.g., a 5-to-30-minute interval) and check through the gateway in charge whether new price information is present. Accordingly, when new price information is present, the electronic price indicators check and reflect the price changes.
Meanwhile, in addition to waking up according to a predetermined interval, the electronic price indicators are able to perform a procedure such as reflecting additional price information, registration, and initialization by a manager who manages a product display stand.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of an electronic price indicator according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, an electronic price indicator includes a body 10 forming an exterior, a display part 20 configured to display product information such as price information, and a switch button 30 protruding from a side surface of the body 10.
As above, the switch button 30 exposed to the outside is formed at the electronic price indicator. A manager uses the switch button 30 to manage the electronic price indicator.
Here, management of the electronic price indicator includes a wake-up, a keeping-alive, a reset for initialization, an initial screen display, a deep sleep state for entering an ultra power mode, etc. of the electronic price indicator.
The manager pushes the switch button 30 for a corresponding amount of time depending on a desired management mode and generates a corresponding event signal in the electronic price indicator.
The generated event signal may be as follows.
When the switch button is pushed for 1.5 seconds or less, the generated event signal may be a signal that calls for keeping alive after waking up.
When the switch button is pushed for an amount of time in a range of 1.5 seconds to 1.7 seconds, the generated event signal may be a signal that calls for displaying an initial screen.
Also, when the switch button is pushed for 7 seconds or more, the generated event signal may be a signal that calls for entering a deep sleep state.
As above, in the conventional electronic price indicator, the switch button is required at an outer portion of a main body to apply manager scenarios for waking up, initialization, registration, and the like.
However, the outside switch button as above has issues of increasing a price of an electronic price indicator formed to have a small size, degrading assembling performance, and losing an internal circuit configuration.
Particularly, the electronic price indicator as above is installed at a product display stand in a mart or a department store, and the switch button is frequently touched by customers due to curiosity. Accordingly, problems of the electronic price indicator such as an erroneous operation or excessive battery consumption thereof continuously occur.
Meanwhile, the electronic price indicator as above is differentiated into a first type in which a near field communication function is embedded and a second type in which the near field communication function is not embedded.
Accordingly, an electronic price indicator manufacturer manufactures each of the first type circuit board and the second type circuit board and uses a type of a circuit board desired by a client to manufacture an electronic price indicator.
However, an electronic price indicator is designed and manufactured in different forms depending on a type of the electronic price indicator as above, and this acts as a cause of decreasing productivity.